


[Podfic] Acceptable Behaviour

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, English Accent, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock isn't really sure why John wants to shag him, but he's certain that if he's careful to behave properly about it, John can be persuaded to keep doing it.In other news, John is a good boyfriend and Sherlock is an idiot.





	[Podfic] Acceptable Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acceptable Behaviour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031893) by [bbcatemysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcatemysoul/pseuds/bbcatemysoul). 



> Thank you to bbcatemysoul for permission to podfic! Lovely, lovely, lovely story. Sherlock being his earnest self - there are just some times when he is utterly clueless, aren't there?
> 
> Music: Icing On The Cake by Sam Wedgwood

 


End file.
